Yugi's Duplex
by Dark Ray
Summary: Yugi rents out the other half of his new duplex. Bakura and Ryou are the first renters, and Yugi finds out there secret life. Yaoi!
1. Bakura and Ryou rent the Duplex

Disclaimer: I do not own yu-gi-oh

Yugi's Duplex

Chapter 1: Bakura and Ryou move in

Yugi's POV:

Five days ago I placed an ad in the paper. Grandpa had bought a duplex in Domino for me and him, but didn't want to move in. Thus, I put an ad in the paper in hopes of finding a renter to help pay the mortgage.

The ad read:

_A small Duplex with 2 bedrooms and 1 bath. Duplex includes 50's style kitchen, small living area, dinning room, and a study with a leaking roof. Has caveman plumbing and occasionally working electricity. Not a lot of windows, but has pretty fireplace for burning things. Rent is $2 a day._

Bakura and Ryou called one day and accepted the offer. The next day they moved in. The only furniture they brought was a couch and a king sized bed with silk sheets.

They didn't feel like socializing with me at all. I invited them for a welcome dinner at my place, but they said they had business to attend to so I let it go.

I lay on my bed watching late night TV that night. I heard some noises coming from the other side of the wall. Curious as to what the sound was, I was able to hold back my urge in respect for their privacy.

Suddenly I heard a purring sound come out of the wall. I gulped and put my ear to the wall in curiosity. I heard a "hear boy" and a crack of what sounded like a whip.

"Some one's been naughty," the voice said again as I heard the creak of a bed.

I heard what sounded like feet running across the room. After a high pitched giggle and a sound of a water faucet being turned on I was too freaked out. I crawled back into bed and tried to go to sleep.

Rest never came no matter how hard I tried. The whole Duplex was shacking because of those two. Movement and noises continued for 5 more hours!

"Sex does not take 5 hours!" I yelled sitting up in my bed. In my anger I grabbed my robe and slippers and headed out the door.

I pounded on there door about ten times till I heard a 'hold on.' A couple more crashes and a dazed Ryou opened the door. He was holding his robe shut and seemed disheveled and urgent.

"You're keeping me awake," I said. Turning to peek at what they were doing, Ryou quickly got in my way.

"Sorry to keep you awake, but we..." Ryou said, but he got cut off by Bakura's calling.

"Come back my darling," Bakura's voice rang. Ryou blushed and shut the door.

I went back to my room and tried to rest, but the noise never seized. Thus, I slept outside for the rest of the night. Around noon the next morning I was waken up by Ryou poking me.

"Sorry for last night," he apologized as he helped me stand up.

"Uh, yeah" was all I could reply to a comment like that.

"I know you must miss Yami," Ryou said sadly as he tried to lighten up the awkward moment.

"In a friendly way I miss him yes, but we never were like that, I mean, I'm not saying you're... shit," yet again I had stuck my foot in my mouth. Ryou looked at me surprised.

"You two never had sex?" Ryou asked as he tilted his head to the side.

"NO" I blurted out in shock.

"It's quite fun. First, you..." Ryou began, but I cut him off just in time before he got into too much detail.

"I have to go shower," I said quickly as I ran inside. I bathed three times and I still didn't feel clean.

Ryou came to my door later that day and said that he and Bakura were going to find a new home. I said it was okay, and quickly placed another add in the paper. Three days later I got a call from Jonouchi.


	2. Jonouchi rents the Duplex

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-gi-oh but I do own my computer snuggles

A/N: Thanx for all the reviews!!! They make me a happy writer Incase you get confused (this means you Kitty) Yugi and Jonouchi are talking to each other on cell phones.

Yugi's Duplex

Chapter 2: Jonouchi's not so secret life!

"So Yug, I saw your ad in the paper and was thinking it would be sweet begin roomies." Joey said over the phone as he repeatedly read the article.

"Jonouchi we won't exactly be "roomies" but you can move in any time." Yugi said as he entered Ryou and Bakura's old home which had white stains everywhere. "Um... Jonouchi, why don't you wait a few days before you move in?"

A few days later

Jonouchi moved into the other half of the Duplex. It took only 1 afternoon to get him situated into his new home.

"Hey, you want to have dinner at my place?" Yugi asked as saw Jonouchi carrying in his last box.

"Thanks Yug, I was going to have dinner at your half any way," Jonouchi said as he locked his front door. Dinner that night consisted of Easy Mac and beer. As usual, both of them got drunk.

"I love you!" Jonouchi wined in his drunken state.

"We don't want to be like Ryou and Bakura now do us," Yugi said as he stumbled across the room toward Jonouchi.

"Why not man, they hott," Jonouchi said as he threw up on the floor.

"What you talking about," Yugi said as he grabbed another beer.

"I don't know man," Jonouchi finished as he passed out.

The next morning Jonouchi left before Yugi awoke, forcing Yugi to clean up the mess. Right around dinner time Jonouchi came back home. Yugi stepped outside to face him with a disheveled look plastered on his face.

"Thanks for helping me clean," Yugi said sarcastically as he undid his frilly pink, working apron.

"Sorry Yug, I'll make it up to you with a party at my side. Sound good?" Jonouchi said with a sweat drop.

"Okay" Yugi sighed as he went back inside.

The next day

Yugi's POV:

Thanks to Jonouchi's oddly loud hammering, I got up at sunrise. At least it was better than hearing 5 hour long sex. I went outside to get the paper and saw a small note wedged in the doorway.

The note read:

_My Side,_

_9:00_

_Bring beer_

_Lots and lots of BEER_!

Thus I went and bought a whole bunch of beer. I was dressed in my usual tight leather pants and massive amounts of belts.

I knocked on the door and heard loud music and some screaming. Opening it I saw a hooker in each corner, and strippers on tables. Honda, Duke, and Malik were there as well, taking part in paying the entertainers. It was like some bachelor party from hell.

"Yug!" Jonouchi yelled as he saw my spikes and ran over to greet me. "Where's the booze?" he demanded.

I handed him to six packs and he darted off to go consume it. One of the hookers walked over to me. I gulped and began walking in the opposite direction.

"Hey little boy, I was told to give you some sweet loving," The hooker said seductively. I began to sweat. In my nervous state I dropped down onto the floor and began crawling around to find my safe place.

I must have counted 15 strippers and 10 hookers on my journey to the safe part of this party. People who I've never met before were here, and would have given anything to get out of there.

I crawled into a dark closet to hide until morning. Sadly it was already occupied by Duke and a hooker.

"I'm so sorry," I said sheepishly as I shut the door. I continued my crawl around the room till I finally found the front door. Slowly I creaked it open and slithered out of there.


	3. Anzu came for tea

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-gi-oh or any other copyrighted names in this story, duh.

A/N: I got an IM to update this story, so I am.

Yugi's Duplex

Chapter 3: Anzu came for tea

After much arguing, Jonouchi moved out and once again, Yugi was faced with the opportunity to place an ad in the paper. This time the add read:

_A small duplex with 2 bedrooms and 1 bath. Duplex includes 50's style kitchen, small living area, dinning room, and a study with a leaking roof. Has caveman plumbing and occasionally working electricity. Not a lot of windows, but has pretty fireplace for burning things. Rent is $2 a day. No parties or gays. _

A minute after the morning paper was delivered to Domino, Yugi's phone rang and he had another rent. Yugi still felt a little weary about having another renter considering his unlucky events with the other ones. Still, Yugi did all the paperwork necessary for his new roommate, Anzu.

"Like oh my gosh! This must be the most totally cutest duplex I've ever seen. I'm so going to plant flowers in it," Anzu said to herself since no one was there to help her move in.

The first few weeks were quiet. Yugi liked this. Her lights were out promptly at 10 and she left every morning promptly at 7 and came home at 8 and from what Yugi could here, simply watched TV.

"This is the good, quiet life," Yugi said to himself as he leaned back in his recliner and pulled out a cigar. It was 9 at night and there were no wild parties or five hour sex going on. All was good till his doorbell rang.

Yugi opened the door expecting to scare off a girl scout since it was cookie season. Instead, there was Anzu with a tray full of cookies barging her way into his side of the house.

"What the…" was all Yugi could say. Anzu was certainly making herself at home, pouring herself some tea and arranging the cookies on some of Yugi's fine china.

"Like, I totally have to use your side, okay? I have girls coming over for tea," said Anzu as she raided Yugi's fine china for some tea cups.

"I said no parties," Yugi said as he made a fist. He wasn't going to stand being taken over again, especially by a girl.

"It's a tea talk, NOT a party," Anzu said as one of Yugi's fine china plates smashed on the floor.

"Rupert!" Yugi cried as he fell to the ground to mourn over the plate of which he had taken the liberty to name. Just then, the doorbell rang. Yugi quickly recuperated himself and answered the door. Ten ladies from the women's shelter were at the door all clad in various shirts reading "Yes, I watch Opera", "The View is my View" and a variety of shirts that generally degraded men.

"Get outta the way, insignificant," shouted the large fat one as the made there way into Yugi's home. They gathered around his dinning table like a giant mass and began to discuss today's episode of Maury.

"Anzu!" Yugi shouted as he maneuvered his way around the middle-aged women. "What is this!"

"I like totally have to do community service because I like totally had to do this or prison time," Anzu said as she put a tray of chocolate down on the table that was immediately covered in woman shoving it in their face.

"Prison time?" Yugi stuttered as he took a step away from Anzu and the chatting women.

"Yeah, I like totally threatened this guy with a gun so it was like prison or helping people," Anzu said.

Just then, the large fat one who earlier had called Yugi an insignificant piped up by saying, "Anzu honey, you got your head on right for sticking it up to the man."

Yugi gulped in fright at the group of man-hating women. They all began to stare at him in anger. What had he done? He opened his home to them, well; he was forced to open his home. What did he do wrong?

"Honeys, let's start up our tea talk by sticking it up to the man, again," said the large one as they picked up their gigantic purses filled with unnecessary crap and began to beat Yugi out the door.


End file.
